


Essay: The Metaphysics of Legendary Armor Samurai Troopers ... for everyone

by Sameshima_Shuzumi, Shusu (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Essays, Fandom Pitch, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, To Be Edited, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-16
Updated: 2004-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Sameshima_Shuzumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Shusu
Summary: YST forever.





	

YST/RW. Here is the premise:

The nine armors originally belonged to a great demon in a parallel world.

A holy monk defeated the demon, banished him, and split the armors into nine.

In order to both use the armor against the demon, and to keep it from him, _they were imbued with human virtues._

The ultimate weapons-- requiring the mastery of human souls. 

Without this strength of spirit (called _kokoro_ ), the armors could be turned evil, or wild. Otherwise they are vessels of the virtues which control them. They can shatter lesser armors. They can over time meld with their bearers' mortal bodies. And the moment their bearers are tempted to fight without cause? They will overwhelm the soul with soulless, destructive power.

As usual they can be combined to form a greater armor... yet this too is an empty shell without the human spirit.

It would be like picking up a loaded gun... except you're wearing it. Your whole body and essence is fused with it.

Imagine a force so powerful that it might unmake the world.

Imagine all that tethered by the strength of your soul.

Imagine depending on your closest friends to keep your heart pure.

This is why I will live and die a Trooper fan.


End file.
